


pocky kiss

by cloudruniere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kiss Kiss Fall in Love, M/M, Teenage Boyfriends, donghyuck wants affection, mark just wants to study, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudruniere/pseuds/cloudruniere
Summary: mark trying to study while his boyfriend wants a kiss





	pocky kiss

Mark furrows his eyebrows as he continuously hears shuffling to his right. Not letting it deter him from his studying, he focuses on the text in his hands, letting terms and equations float through his mind whilst purposefully ignoring his boyfriend beside him.

Donghyuck's shoulders slouch in disappointment when the elder doesn’t turn around. Mark misses the chocolate stick that’s peeking out between Donghyuck’s puckered lips, waiting to be eaten and allowing their lips to be met in between. Donghyuck huffs when Mark is still facing away, his whining an echo in the small room, thoroughly ignored.

“Fine,” his voice comes out muffled as he changes positions to face the wall, feeling stubborn when his attention isn’t granted and eating the rest of the pack by himself.

Mark rolls his eyes, slightly annoyed, but his lips quirk up in a semi-smile anyway as he puts down the paperback. He reaches out to grab the back of Donghyuck’s head, pulling it towards him and planting a firm kiss on unsuspecting lips.

“You’re so distracting,” Mark whispers, breath warm as it fans over Donghyuck’s moist lips and the latter is too dazed to answer.

Mark huffs in triumph when Donghyuck remains silent, eyes somewhat glassy, face blank, so he picks up his book again and starts reading where he left off.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter @cloudaeri if you wanna witness me cry over any picture of mark lee i see


End file.
